


sincerely, yours

by markrenton



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, i guess?, just a little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markrenton/pseuds/markrenton
Summary: Words really are powerful, just like Wonwoo’s always thought. Especially when they’re the right words, and even more when they’re the truth.(short drabble!)





	sincerely, yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [historiologies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/historiologies/gifts).



> happy birthday cat!!!!!!!!!!!!! this is super short and just meant to be a sweet thing, i hope you like it;;  
> thank you for everything you've done for me this past year. we don't deserve you<3 i love you!

“Are you sure you’re not coming?” Wonwoo hears Soonyoung call from the bathroom, and he puts his textbook down when he appears in front of him, styled and ready to go out. Wonwoo can’t help but have the slight inclination to go out with the guys, just because Soonyoung looks positively ready to eat, and Wonwoo can already imagine the flocks of boys and girls flirting with him that night. He shakes the thought away.

He sighs, rubbing his forehead. “I can’t. This test is 25 percent of my total grade this term.” Soonyoung only looks a tad disappointed, but it disappears as soon as it comes, and he’s back to smiling.    
  
“Alright, alright. You’re missing out,” Soonyoung steps towards the couch, leaning down just when Wonwoo leans up to peck him on the lips. Wonwoo blinks for a moment.   
  
“Your lips taste like peach.” He comments, licking his own for the remaining aftertaste.    
  
Soonyoung grins, almost devilishly. “It’s my lip tint.” Wonwoo huffs before returning to his textbook, looking for a specific page. “Don’t wait up!” He hears Soonyoung muse as he turns and makes his way to the door, and Wonwoo simply waves at him in response, not picking up his head.    


“I won’t!”

 

* * *

 

With the sound of a door creaking open, Wonwoo feels a cold wind over his uncovered feet, and he moves in his half-awake state to pull the blanket over his toes. He can detect a sound of breathing that isn’t coming from him, and just when he’s about to turn around, the bed’s weight shifts when a second body adds onto the mattress. He recognizes the touch of the arms wrapping around his midsection from behind, the familiar scent hitting his nostrils.    
  
“Don’t wake up,” Soonyoung whispers against the back of his neck while spreading the blanket to cover the both of them, their legs tangling together easily. Wonwoo doesn’t bother to give Soonyoung any sign that he acknowledges his existence other than resting his own arms on the ones wrapped around him, squirming a bit to get comfortable again. “God, your feet are freezing.”   
  
Wonwoo rolls his eyes. “I thought you didn’t want me to wake up,” he murmurs, groggy and still not entirely conscious, only aware of the situation around him because he’s just so used to it. “How was it?” he asks, his eyes still closed, but a smile forms across his lips when Soonyoung’s hold tighten.

“...’was okay. Better if you were there.” Wonwoo can feel Soonyoung’s lips against his skin when he talks, hot breath making his spine tickle. 

“Sorry. Had a lot of studying to do.” he apologizes quietly, making an effort to finally turn around, facing Soonyoung. Seeing his face, even in the dark room, makes him smile, content, easily fitting his head under Soonyoung’s chin. With his nose pressed so close to his neck, Wonwoo can really catch a faint hit of Soonyoung’s already slightly faded cologne. “What time is it?”

  
Soonyoung presses a kiss to the top of Wonwoo’s head before he answers. “Around one.”

Wonwoo raises his eyebrows. “Thought you’d be back much later.” Soonyoung bites his bottom lip, his hand reaching to thread through Wonwoo’s messy hair.    
  
“Me too. Guess I’d rather be here.” 

Wonwoo stops for a moment, then pulls back so he could see Soonyoung’s face again. Words are usually his best friend, but right now he can’t come up with a single worthy answer to Soonyoung’s own. Not even a witty retort, or a joke to ease the tension. Maybe he’s just not really awake enough for his brain to function properly. But when he calms down, and his thoughts stop running around, his mouth opens on its own accord, and he breathes,    
  
“I love you.” 

Soonyoung’s expression changes in milliseconds. It starts off with surprise, turns into a smug smile, and finishes off with his eyes beaming, the strongest (and only) source of light in the room. Words really are powerful, just like Wonwoo’s always thought. Especially when they’re the right words, and even more when they’re the truth. 

“I love you too.” Soonyoung responds, eventually, just barely a whisper but in the quiet room, it’s deafening. Wonwoo breaks into a stupid grin he can’t take off, and just when it’s the most perfect time for them to kiss, he grabs the pillow under his head and hits Soonyoung’s face with it.    
  
“You’re a dead man, Jeon Wonwoo.”   
  



End file.
